The Fairy Tale is over
by Deathblade451
Summary: My first Fanfic, Not a good name, Going to make this as long as I can, going to have couples i ship and some other twist and turns there will be many sequels with the couples' kids and their kids. There are more characters than what i put
1. Thoughts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly._**** First fanfic.**

~_Natsu POV~_

__I was sitting at the bar when a certain blonde walked in.

Lucy walked up to me and sat down next to me. "So how was the mission," I asked.

"Horrible,"

"Why what happened?"

"Well Aquarius went a little overboard and flooded the entire town, now i cant afford rent." She sighed as she rested her head on the bar.

I hated seeing her like this. "How about we a do a mission tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Really, but didn't you promise Happy that you were going to go fishing with him?" "Happy and I can go another time, Id rather be with you." "Thank you Natsu!" She said as she hugged me. A shade of red crept across my face."No problem Luce."

As she got up she saw my red face and barely blushed.

Mira smirked and had a devilish grin on her face after seeing what happened.

~_Lucy POV~_

I walked up to the mission board and started scanning the requests. I saw one that peaked my interest and started reading it. "Hey Natsu, how about this one?" I took the paper to Natsu and he looked over it. All we had to do is capture some bandits and return what they stole from the client. "Nice choice Luce." I handed the request to Mira.

_~Time skip 1 day~_

_~Natsu POV~_

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah."

"How much jewel are we getting"

"Around 500,000."

"That will cover your rent for a bit won't it?"

"It should."

_~After the mission ~ Lucy POV~_

As I walked home I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and didn't see anyone. I quickly unlocked the door to my apartment and ran inside locking the door behind me.

"I need a relaxing bath."

As I was getting in i heard a noise.

"Wh-Who's there?" No response. I got out and put my pajamas on and walked to find Natsu passed out on my bed. 'Geez, he basically lives here' I decided to lay down next to him and snuggled up to him. He was warm, I felt an arm go across my waist and pulled me as close as possible. I smiled. 'Ill confess to him tomorrow'

**So my first fanfic I'm going to have more chapters to this, please give a review it'll help a lot thanks.**


	2. confessions

**_I do not own Fairy Tail, _**

_~The next day Lucy POV~_

I awoke to see Natsu's face right in mine. I blushed a bright red.

"Natsuuuu."

"mmmm… what is it Luce." He said as he looked at me and blushed.

I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out Natsu had left. I sighed and headed to the guild.

When I arrived, everyone started whispering "Will he finally do it," "I heard he's going to confess." 'Confess?!' I heard a table break and i saw Gray and Natsu battling it out again.

"YOU GONNA SAY THAT AGAIN STRIPPER?" I heard Natsu yell.

"YEA YOUR'E TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO CONFESS YOU DAMN HOTHEAD!" Gray retorted

"I SAID I WOULD CONFESS TODAY!" Natsu said as he hit Gray straight in the jaw.

He turned to me and blushed. "Natsu whats going on, what are you going to confess and to who?" I asked questionably. He then rushed over to me and took my hand. "N-Natsu?" I barely was able to say as he took me to the back.

_~Natsu POV~_

"Lucy?"

"Yea Natsu?"

" I-I…."

"You what Natsu?"

"I love you and Ive felt like this ever since I saved you in Hargeon. I understand if you don't feel the same but its just that whenever I'm around you i feel whole. When you…" I got caught off when she kissed me. She pulled away. "Of course I love you even if you are a dumbass dragon."

I picked her up bridal style and walked into the guild, I heard "Whoops" and whistles as i carried her through the guild and walked out the front.

"Natsu where are we going?"

"Your place if thats ok."

"Oh thats fine"

_~Time skip 6 hours Lucy POV~_

After I changed into my pjs I walked out and headed for the couch. I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Luce, where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"To sleep on the couch."

He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Now why would you do that?"

"So you could have the bed"

"Why dont you just lay next to me?"

As soon as he said that I blushed.

"o-oh ok."

I layed next to him as he started kissing my neck.

"Na-Natsu what are you doing?"

"Im going to mark you Luce so that you're mine forever."

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_~The next morning No POV~_

Lucy woke up naked with the sheets covering her. "N-N-Natsu?"

"mmmm… whats wrong Luce?"Natsu replied.

"Why are we naked?!

"You don't remember?"

"No…."

"Look at your neck"

"O-ok, just let me get dressed," she went to the bathroom to get dressed and as she as she looked in her reflection there was a red dragon flying around a key on her neck.

When Lucy came out Natsu was getting dressed. She kissed him.

"Does that mean you remember your mate?"

"Of course!" She said as he picked her up and spun her.

He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you Luce"

"I love you too Natsu"

~_At the Guild~_

"Lu-chan!" Levy called.

"Oh hey Levy, how are you and Gajeel?" Lucy asked

"W-What?! You know!?"

"Well I can see that on your neck there is a green dragon circling a book so i think so"

Levy pulled up the neck of her shirt up a bit. "H-how'd you know?

"It was obvious isn't it?"

"ok just don't tell anyone ok?", Levy pleaded

"Ok"

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu call.

"Oh hey Natsu"

"What are you doing"

"Oh I was just talking to Levy, Levy?"

Lucy scanned the room and she saw Levy talking with Gajeel.

Lucy smirked. 'Its only a matter of time Levy'


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do Not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does._**

_~ 4 months later No PoV ~_

Lucy was kneeling down at her parents' graves crying with Natsu kneeling next to her, holding her.

"I-I miss them so much Natsu," Lucy said crying.

"I know Luce, I know"

Lucy got out of Natsu's arms."Hey mom, dad, I've been doing fine, especially now that i have a new protector. I wish you were still here with us,"

Natsu stood up "Luce are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm going to grab some things out of the mansion, I'll be right back" as she said that she got up and went into the mansion.

A bright light started to shine in front of Natsu. "What the?!" A woman who looked just like Lucy but older appeared.

'Wh-who are you?"

"I am Layla Heartfilia, I presume you are Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yea, what does it mean to you?"

"My daughter talks about you a lot whenever she visits"

A blush crept upon Natsu's face.

"And I have a feeling you're this new protector?"

"Y-yes, since you're here may I ask for your blessing?"

"To marry my daughter? Of course, I can tell she cares about you a lot and I can see that you will do anything for her."

"Thank you"

"Well I should be going now, please take care of my daughter."

"I promise"

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll post ch. 5 by sunday**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I Do NOT own Fairy Tail_**

**Sorry for another time skip but i think its best. Enjoy!**

_~8 months later Natsu PoV~_

As I walked into the jewelry store I made sure I had enough jewel.'Okay Natsu you know what ring you're getting, you have enough money, and this isn't even the hard part,' Natsu thought to himself.

"Um excuse me" Natsu asked the store clerk.

"Yes"

"I am Natsu Dragneel, I put a ring on hold for me a month ago"

"Oh let me get it from the back"

I stood there getting even more nervous.

"Here you go sir, whoever she is she must be very special"

I took the ring and paid the man.

"She is she is my life"

I left the store and headed to the guild to find Lucy.

When I arrived I saw her sitting at the bar, I grabbed her hand and started to leave the guild.

"Natsu what are you" she was cut off with him kissing her. She accepted the kiss as I picked her up and carried her outside. I set her down and kneeled on one knee. "Lucy ever since I met you Ive always loved you, so, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you"

She jumped into my arms and I held her for awhile while we kissed. We broke apart.

_~Lucy PoV~_

After we broke apart I started to ramble. "How are we going to tell everyone, how are we going to get all my stuff over to your house, do we even have the jewel for this, do-" I was broke off with him kissing me passionately. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he picked me up.

I realized we were heading to my apartment and I just remembered the disappearance of a certain blu cat. "Hey Natsu"

"Yea Luce?"

"Where has Happy been?"

"Oh he's been with Charle and Wendy row awhile, no one knows but me and Wendy but Happy and Charle are dating"

"R-really?!"

"Yeah who woulda thought Charle would go out with Happy"

"Natsu, I love you"

"I love you too Lucy"

**Hey guys so Ch.5 is done, I was able to post earlier than tomorrow. Would appreciate reviews and if you can look at my poll on my profile and vote it would mean a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this will be the last somewhat time skip for awhile, hope you enjoy!**

_~3 months after the proposal, Natsu PoV~_

I was pacing around the room becoming more and more nervous. "Let me see her," I demanded. "Shes probably just as nervous as you are flame brain," Gray retorted

"Shut up Elsa," Gajeel interrupted. "Now do you want me to let my girlfriend know how nervous you are so she can tell Lucy?" "Wait girlfriend, Gajeel you have a girlfriend?!" Gray asked surprised. "Yea that will help Gajeel, thanks," I said in a calmed tone.

"My girlfriend by the way Gray is Levy, but I swear if you tell anybody I'll kill you, got it?" Gajeel asked in a menacing tone. "Ok ok but how did Natsu know?" "Because Levy is my mate and Natsu can smell her on me." "Oh ok, Natsu you ready?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Better now than never" Natsu exited the room in a white tux and went to stand at the end of the aisle.

_~Lucy Pov~_

_"_You look wonderful Lu-chan!" Levy squealed with excitement. "Thanks Levy, I'm just so nervous about this" "You shouldn't be nervous Lucy, Natsu really loves you" A red head requip mage said. "I know but still," she was interrupted with a knock on the door "Its time Lucy" everyone heard Mira say. As Lucy walked she saw master Makarov using his giant magic to get to Lucy's height, "thank you for giving me the honor to give you away at your wedding" Makarov said. "Of course master" Lucy said hugging him. "Just promise me 1 thing" "What is that master" "I better get at new Fairy Tail member" Lucy face lit up with red.

~_A few minutes later no PoV~_

Natsu was standing at the end of the isle waiting for his mate. As soon as Lucy walked out in her white dress Natsu couldn't believe how beautiful she was. When she reached Natdu he whispered to her. "You look outstanding Luce" Lucy blushed a bright red.

"Lucy do you, take Natsu, as your husband, in sickness and in health, and for better or for worse?" said Gildarts "I do" Lucy said smiling. "Now Natsu do you take Lucy to be your wife, promise to protect her, in sickness and health, and death till you part?" "I do" Answered Natsu with his signature grin. "Now exchange the rings" Once the rings were exchanged Gildarts continued. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" "Don't have to tell me twice" as he grabbed her and brought her into the most passionate kiss ever. Natsu picked her up bridal style. "He ran down the isle with people clapping as he headed to the couples house.

When Natsu arrived he kicked the door open and laid Lucy on the bed, he started kissing her neck passionately.

**Hey everyone, In a few chapters there will be a baby, not saying which couple though, sorry, see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_~The day after the wedding, no PoV~_

Lucy woke up to a sleeping Natsu facing her. She smiled and snuggled up to him when she felt a strong arm wrap around her. "Morning Natsu" Natsu's eyes opened. "Mornin Luce" he said as he kissed her. "We should get up," Lucy said, "But who said we had to?" "Do you want breakfast or not?" Natsu jumped out of bed instantly. "Um Natsu," Lucy said blushing "yeah Luce?" Lucy pointed down. Natsu looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes "Oh yea" Natsu went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and put them on. He then tossed Lucy some clothes for her.

After the got dressed they went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Natsu started eating when it was done and as he bit into the pancake he was surprised. "Lucy, how'd you know I like spicy pancakes?," "Im your wife, Im supposed to know." Lucy smiled. Natsu finished and got up. He walked over to Lucy who had finished before Natsu and picked her up kissing her. "I love you weirdo," "I love you too idiot"

"Do we have to go to the guild today?" Natsu asked. "I don't really want to," Lucy groaned."Then we don't have to" Natsu said reassuringly. Lucy smiled as Natsu carried her to their room and laid her down. He then laid down next to her. Lucy snuggled up against Natsu. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her in a protective way. She locked lips with them and stayed like that till they heard a knock on the door. Natsu broke the kiss and got up and opened the door to find Levy standing in the door. "Oh hey Levy, are you here for Luce?" Natsu asked, "No, I need to talk to you about Gajeel."

"Whats wrong with Gajeel Levy?" Natsu asked confused. "Well he's been very protective of me lately" Levy muttered, "Well I'm not sure if I should tell you this but you smell different" Natsu said nervously. "Different?" "Ask Gajeel I don't want him mad at me" "Okay" Levy said as she left.

"Hey Natsu, what did you mean by different" Lucy asked about her best friend. "Well I'd say Levy is pregnant." Natsu said smiling.

**another story done, next chapter is going to be a christmas special kinda thing**


	8. Christmas miracles pt1

**Hey guys heres the christmas special. Enjoy! (getting a lot of couples together with this one **

~_No PoV~_

A few months after Levy found out she was pregnant and the guild found out about their relationship, it was time for christmas. The guild hall was decorated to the top, with a big tree in the middle that has a Fairy as a tree topper.

It was only a few days till christmas and Natsu was working hard on a gift for his wife as Gajeel was doing the same for his girlfriend. Natsu had made a key that resembled a celestial spirit, it had a little red dragon on it and it said _"Summon me whenever you need me, Merry christmas, Love Natsu" _He smiled upon his craftsmanship, it took him a month to make it and its finally done.

Gajeel on the other hand was making Levy a new pen for her script magic. The design was already done and all that was left was the magic. It was a dragon that had a rod of iron coming out of its mouth. Once he was done he wrapped it up in a box of iron and placed under the big tree.

Natsu wrapped his gift for Lucy in a box with patterns of the zodiac symbols and placed it under the big tree.

~_Christmas eve night Natsu PoV~_

Me and Lucy were laying on the couch relaxing watching a movie on a video lacrimal. Once the movie ended I picked Lucy up since she fell asleep and headed to our bedroom. I laid her down gently. I laid down next to her and held her close as I fell asleep.

~_Gajeel PoV~_

I walked into my and Levy's apartment. I found her reading a book obviously in deep thought. When I walked over she didn't do anything so I decided to take the book and see which one it is. "G-Gajeel!" Levy said a little annoyed. "What shrimp I'm just seeing what book you're reading" I said as I gave her one of my trademark gihi. "Plus its Christmas eve and I can tell you're very tired so lets go to bed," I said as I picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

~_Erza PoV~_

I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it I was surprised to see Jellal "J-Jellal" I stuttered "Sorry for the surprise visit but me and Meredy were passing by when a storm hit, so I was going to ask if I can stay her for the night?" Jellal asked nervously

"Of course but wheres Meredy?" "Oh she is at a relatives house but her relative doesn't have enough room for me." Jellal stated "Well come on in Jellal" I said as I opened the door all the way. After he entered I shut the door and I realized I was only in my underwear. "So where will I be-" Jellal was cut off when he saw me. "E-Erza you look beautiful" he said to me. I just stood there and blushed. "By the way I came here for another reason" Jellal said nervously while scratching the back of his head. "What is that Je-" I was cut off with him kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. He picked me up from under my legs and headed to the bedroom. As he kicked the door shut I knew this was the best Christmas gift ever.

~_Gray PoV~_

I was walking home in the snow when i heard shivering. I turned the corner to see Juvia in the cold. "Juvia what are you doing out here?" I asked. "Juvia was looking for Gray-sama" she said.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked. "Well Juvia wanted to spend christmas with Gray-sama" 'Why does she always use first person like this' I thought. "You'll freeze out here, you can stay with me tonight" I said while mentally kicking my own ass. "Thank you Gray-sama" She said to me. At that moment I knew that it was going to be a long night.


	9. Authors note

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongHey just wanted to let you guys know i wont be posting anything till sunday, I have finals all week and wont have time to write sorry but i promise ill post around sunday. /strong/span/p 


	10. Christmas Miracles pt2

**Havent done the disclaimer in awhile so, I do not own Fairy Tail. Oh and thank you for following and reading this story. I know I haven't acknowledged anyone yet but i will next chapter.**

~`_Christmas day no PoV~_

"Natsu warm the bed up I'm cold." Lucy said shivering. She swung her arm over to feel if Natsu was there but felt nothing. She decided to get up and went to the bathroom.

Natsu was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two. All of a sudden he heard something drop in the bathroom. He rushed to the bathroom and opened the door slowly to find Lucy staring at him with a big smile. She hugged him tightly. "L-Lucy whats wrong?" Natsu asked worried. "I-Im pregnant." she said happily with tears. "Im going to be a dad?" Natsu asked wondering if he heard Lucy right. "Yes!" Lucy said exited. Natsu picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

_~Focus on GaLe, at midnight~_(basically back in time for a bit, Lucy finding out she's pre go is after the GaLe)

Gajeel got out of bed as quietly as possible. When he finally was all the way out he went over to their christmas tree. He put a present under the tree that said _To mommy from Gale (_Thats right I'm naming their kid Gale don't like it, get over it) Gajeel smiled and went back to bed awaiting christmas morn.

_~7 hours later still GaLe~_

Levy was the first one to wake. She decided to start making breakfast when she felt two big arms wrap around her waist. "Morning Gajeel, Merry christmas." "Merry Christmas Levy" Gajeel said back. "Do you want me to finish breakfast?" Gajeel asked Levy. "Its fine Gajeel, I got it." Levy responded smiling. "Ok then" Gajeel said as he was walking off. He went to go sit on the couch and turned on the movie lacrima. "Hey shrimp, what movie do you want to watch?" Gajeel asked. "Um let me think, how about the How to Train Your Dragon Gift of the Nightfury?" Levy responded. "You know me to well Levy" Gajeel said giving her one of his gihi's. When Levy set down the plates on their small table Gajeel grabbed her and brought her into a deep kiss. Levy embraced the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gajeels neck. When the pulled away Gajeel hugged her tightly. "Gajeel whats wro-" "Thank you Levy, for everything,for being my mate, for forgiving me, and for changing me for the better, I love you Levy Mcgarden" "I love you Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel stood up and got on one knee. "Levy Mcgarden will you marry me?" Levy tackled him to the floor with a kiss. "Of course I will" He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "Now lets it breakfast before it gets cold."

_~Jerza~_

Erza woke up and felt a breeze. She looked at herself. She was naked. She was naked! SHE WAS NAKED! She then smiled remembering the events of last night. She looked over to the other side of the bed and nobody was there. Erza frowned, got up and put on a big shirt so it covers everything and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When she walked in to see Jellal. "Je-Jellal, I thought you would've been gone by now." Erza said stunned. "Why sould I up and leave my scarlet"He said turning around and kissing her. "And I'm not going anywhere my dear Erza" Jellal said heartedly. "Would you mind if I stayed her with you?" He asked nervously. Erza tackled him into a hug. "Of course you can, so no more on the run?" "Anything for you Erza" Jellal responded answering her question. "I love you Jellal." "I love you Erza"

All of a sudden a knock was heard on the door. Jellal opened it to find Meredy. "Ready to go Je-" she stopped when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was very messy. "Oh im sorry Meredy but I'm staying here…" jellal said. "Its fine Jellal I was actually planning on moving in with my boyfriend." Meredy said embarrassed . 'Woah Woah Woah wait, did you just say boyfriend, Who is it?" "L-Lyon" merely stuttered out. "Grays rival?" Jellal asked getting overprotective. "Y-Yes" "Okay just be sure to visit ok?" Jellal spoke happily. "I promise" She responded as she gave him a hug. "Ill see you around Meredy" "Ill see you around too Jellal"

"Bye" "Bye" Jellal shut the door and returned to Erza. "Who was that?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh it was just Meredy" Jellal replied giving Erza a peck on the lips.

~_Gruvia Gray PoV~_

I woke up with a clingy Juvia stuck to my arm. I sighed not being able to get up. "Juvia" I said trying to get her to wake up. She moved a bit but thats it. "Juvia get up" and that time she just snuggled up closer to me. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice, I kissed her. She shot awake faster than Natsu when there is food around. "I'm sorry Gray" She didn't use third person and didn't add sama. "I know you dont have feelings for me, I'm sor-" She got cut off when I kissed her. "I've never realized my feelings for you until around midnight last night when you were having a nightmare. I held you close and calmed you down, that was the moment I realized I love you Juvia Lockser" I said not regretting it. "I love you too Gray" Juvia responded with the wildest smile. "Are you ok you're not calling me Gray-sama and you're not using first person" I asked astonished. "Im fine, I just realized how much you didn't like it" She responded.

~_At the guild~_

"Laxus do you want to open up my present?" asked Mirajane. "Huh? Oh sure Mira." He opened the gift and inside were a new pair of headphones, except these had lightning bolts instead of spikes. "Thanks Mira" Laxus said smiling. "You're welcome Laxus"

~_Back at the dragneels house.~_

"Are you ready to open your gift Luce?" "Sure" She opened the box and pulled out a silver key that had a little dragon on it. She read the inscription. Lucy hugged Natsu. "Thank you Natsu, you will always be my dragon" Natsu unwrapped his gift and found a flame. "Lucy what is this?" "Natsu its a never ending flame so you wont run out of magic power." "Thank you Lucy, I am your dragon and you are my princess."

~_At the soon to be Redfoxes~_

Levy was opening the metallic box and pulled out the new pen. "Gajeel how did you know I needed a new pen?" Levy asked curiously. "Well I heard you asking for one awhile back." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well its your turn Gajeel." He then ripped the box open to find dragon movies. "Thank you Levy, can we watch some of them now?" Gajeel asked. "Of course Gajeel"

**Well there it is 1223 words I know I took my time to write this story but I got writers block a few times, Sorry well here it is thanks for reading**


	11. Rowen

~_At the Guild~_

Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild. "Hey Mira?" "Yes Natsu" "Wheres master?" "Oh he is in his office" "Thanks Mira"

Natsu and Lucy went to the masters office. "Um excuse me master" Lucy said nervously. "Yes Lucy?" "Me and Natsu have some news for the guild, can you maybe calm them down for a bit?"

"Of course" Makarov got out of his chair and went out to the main hall. "HEY BRATS, LISTEN UP. NATSU AND LUCY HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS.

Natsu went up to the balcony while holding his wife's hand. "Me and Lucy are having twins!"

And that is when all hell broke loose. The guild partied all night with Levy getting drunk and Gajeel having to take her home. It was around 8:00 when Natsu and Lucy headed home. "I love you three." Natsu said smiling. "And we love you" responded Lucy. When they were almost home Lucy began to get tired and Natsu decided to carry her home. She ended up falling asleep right as they got home. He laid her down gently and got into the shower. as soon as he was done he heard a noise in the house somewhere. He came out the bathroom naked but ready to fight. He saw Lucy grabbing something out of the fridge. He ran back into the bathroom before she could see him. He came out wearing some boxers and no shirt. Lucy saw him and blushed. "Why are you blushing Lucy? You always see me like this." Natsu said. "Its not that I'm just thinking of how great a dad you will be." Lucy responded smiling. He picked her up bridal style and went to the bedroom. He laid her down and crawled into bed next to her. She snuggled up to him as he pulled her into a protective embrace.

~_It was around 10:00 when Wendy decided to go home~_

Wendy was walking home alone because Charle (thats how her name is pronounced in Japanese) decided to stay home. She was about a block away from her house when she was cornered by shady men. "What should we do with her?" said the first one. "I say we have some fun" said the other. "Hey, why don't you drunk bastards return to the bar you came from!" They all turned to see Romeo coming from behind at them. "Romeo-kun!" Wendy said happily. "What do you want kid?" said the 2nd guy. "I'm just here to rescue a friend." Romeo said as he was summoning a flame from his hands. He hit both guys with one attack and knocked them out cold.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Romeo asked worried. "Im fine thanks to you Romeo-kun" She said blushing. Romeo took her hand. "Its ok now." "Romeo I should tell you something" "And what is that Wendy?" Wendy kissed Romeo. Romeo just stood there for a second wondering what just happened. "W-Wendy, I didn't know you felt the same." After he said he pulled her into another kiss. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. When they pulled away for breath Romeo started walking. "Hey Wendy where do you live?" He asked. "Oh I live around the block from here" She replied. "Well my house is right here so do you want to go home or spend the night with me?" He asked his face flushed with red. "I would like to spend the night with you Romeo-kun." . And so the young couple went inside.

**Hey sorry for not updating, i got a laptop for christmas and i need to buy pages, the thing i use to write, and up n till now ive been using my school laptop so it might be awhile before i post again**


	12. sorry

**Hey sorry guys ill be posting ch.9 sometime tomorrow, just dont hurt me. ****_ People start charging at me, I run and retreat to my room while i hear banging on the door_****. Calm down itll be up tomorrow**


	13. The twins are born

**Hey sorry everyone for the long wait, I got a new laptop for Christmas and had to get used to its writing app, instead I downloaded a different one and it works very well, sorry just dont hurt me.**

~_Focus on NaLu A few months after Christmas~_

Natsu was holding Lucy in a protective embrace while laying in bed on a cold February morning.

Lucy woke up hungry for something spicy. She squeezed out of Natsu's embrace and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found some jalapenos. Lucy put some into a bowl and grabbed a fork. She went back to the bedroom to find Natsu gone. "Natsu, Where did you go?" Lucy asked nervously. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Now why do you have to 'sneak' out of bed to get food?" Natsu asked. "Well I didnt want to wake you..." Lucy responded. "You know I wouldnt mind, plus you better share those." Natsu gestured to the jalapenos. "Of course I will Natsu" She replied smiling.

_~5 months later~_

Natsu and Lucy were walking to Polyushka's to check on their kids, (dont remember if I already said but they are having twins) When they arrive she only allowed Lucy in. "You stay out" is what she said, so Natsu was waiting outside when he heard a scream coming from inside. He barged in. "Lucy whats wrong!?" "M-my water just broke!" "DONT JUST STAND THERE!" yelled Polyushka. Natsu went over to Lucy and she gripped his hand.

~_Around 30 minutes later~_

Lucy was holding a baby boy while Natsu was holding a baby girl. "So Luce what are we going to name them?" Natsu asked. "How about you name our girl and I'll name our boy" "Ok, Welcome to the world Nashi" As Natsu said that his little girl smiled at him. "Welcome Igneel" Natsu looked at his wife and put on his usual toothy grin. "Do you know when will be able to go home cause I think the old bag is getting pretty mad." said Natsu. "I heard that you damn human" Polyushka said. "So when can we leave?" asked Lucy. "Anytime you want" Polyushka replied. "Are you ready Luce?" "Yea" Lucy handed Igneel to Natsu as she got up. Once she was ready to walk he handed her Nashi and the two started walking home.

~_The next day~_

**Well thats it im going to create a poll for whether or not you guys want a time skip to when the twins are older.**


	14. Growing up

~_7 years Later~_

Nashi and her brother Igneel walked into their home with their own scarves covering the lower part of their faces. "Lets sneak up on mom" Nashi said. As the two got closr Lucy turned around and saw them. "What are you two doing?" Their mother asked. Igneel spoke up. "Dad taught us to be ninjas!" Lucy obviously not surprised. "Speaking of which, where is your father?" "Oh he is at the guild, master wanted to talk to them" Nashi said. "Oh ok, are you two hungry?" They nodded their heads hungrily.

~_At the guild~_

Gray and Juvias son, Storm got into a fight with Gajeel's and Levy's son, Gale. "Lets go right now snowflake" Yelled Gale. "Fine whatever you want metal mouth." And with that the two started brawling while Natsu was speaking with master. "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Ive been thinking about retiring, and I want you to be the new master" Natsu was stunned. New master him? "Master Id love too but why me." "Well Natsu you have matured greatly ever since you married Lucy" "Thank you master, I accept your offer." "Thank you my boy"

~_Once Natsu got home~_

Natsu walked into his house and was greeted by two young Dragneels. The twins snuck up on him and tackled him to the floor. "We got you dad!" Igneel yelled. "You did didnt you two" Natsu rolled over brought the twins into a tight hug. Lucy walked in to see Natsu wrestling with their kids gently. She giggled at the entire situation. When Natsu heard her he got up off the floor to tell his family the big news. "I have an announcement, I am going to be the next master of Fairy Tail!" As soon as Natsu said that his kids tackled him into a double hug as Lucy joined in and hugged all three. "Really dad?" "Yep! You're looking at the soon to be master, and sorry for getting home so late guys." "Its fine Natsu" Lucy said assuring him. "Yeah its fine dad" Nashi said. Natsu glanced at Lucy and she gave him a slight nod. "Nashi, Igneel listen close" "Ok dad" They both said in unison. "Igneel your mother will begin training you in celestial spirit magic, while Nashi, I'll be teaching you Fire Dragon Slayer Magic" "REALLY!?" "Yes, Igneel I found traces of celestial energy in you and Nashi your father felt Dragon energy coming from you" Lucy said trying to calm the twins down. "When will we start?" asked Igneel jumping up and down. "You'll find out tomorrow, I think its time for bed" Lucy said looking at the energetic twins "Awwww" They said in unison. "Your mother is right kids, time for bed, I'll tell you two a story" "Yes dads stories are the best"

~story time~

_Natsu:: There was a boy who was abandoned as a baby. This boy was adopted, by a dragon. The boy believed the dragon was his father. The dragon's name was Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons. Igneel taught his adopted son Dragon Slaying magic. Then one day when the boy was 6 years old the dragon dissappeared on July 7__th__ of x777. The boy then wandered out of the forest and stumbled upon a wizard guild called Fairy Tail. The boy then joined Fairy Tail. He met a beautiful blonde woman 14 years later. He was too dense to realize his feelings for the female. One day he confessed to her, they got married, and had two children._

"The End." "Wait a minute dad, are you the boy from the story" asked Nashi "Youll find that out soon enough, Goodnight kids, Love you" "love you too dad" They said in unison.

**Well another chapter up guys hope you enjoy. And im going to pair Igneel and Nashi with someones kids.**


	15. Painful storms, New magic,and an old foe

~_Later that night~_

A scream was heard through the Dragneels house all of a sudden during a thunderstorm. Natsu jumped out of bed and sped to his daughters room. 'I swear to Mavis if someone took my baby girl.' When Natsu burst through her door he could see her crying with her covering her ears. "Nashi whats wrong?!" At that moment Lucy ran in with Igneel behind her. "The thunder it hurts daddy" Nashi said crying. "It cant hurt you youre safe" Natsu said trying to calm her down. "But it does hurt daddy" Just then a loud BOOM could be heard. Nashi screamed and covered her ears "Lucy can you go get some of your ear muffs?" Lucy ran to their room and grabbed a pair of earmuffs and brought them back to Nashi. She put the earmuffs over her daughters ears. "Is that better Nashi?" she asked, she nodded her head. Her parents gave her a kiss on the fore head and left while Igneel went and laid down by his sister to try and comfort her. (watch me get all these reviews on this chapter saying stuff like INCEST! Or something like that oh well lets continue)

~_At The Redfoxes~_

Gajeel was wrestling with his son Gale. "C'mon dad this isn't fair!" Gale said. "Of course it is, I'm not trying that hard" Gajeel replied. "M-mom?" Gale asked wanting her input on this. "I'm not getting into this Gale" Levy replied to him which made Gale somewhat mad. Gale's arm suddenly turned into iron as he punched his dad off of him. Gajeel went flying into the dinner table. "DAD!" Gale ran over to him while Levy's mouth was wide open. "I'm fine son." Gajeel stated as he got up. "Gajeel, do you know what this means?" Levy said as a smile grew on her lips. Gajeel walked over to Levy with a confused Gale behind him. "It means our son can use magic!" Levy grabbed Gale and brought him into a loving embrace with his father hugging both of them.

~_somewhere at an unknown location~_

Mavis was walking through a forest when a dark shadow appeared. "Its been awhile Zeref." Mavis stated blatantly. "It has hasn't it, you know I wish you were still alive." Zeref replied. "I wish the same for you Zeref...

Well thats it the fairy tale is over and sh!ts about to go down, sorry for the such short chapter. I dont own Fairy Tail.


	16. Virus

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long time, but my computer is infected with a virus and I finally have the chance to let you guys know whats up. so the Fairy Tale is over and Zeref is coming, I'm working on a long chapter for ther transition**


	17. Bonus 1

**Hey guys my laptop is now fixed and I can finally continue, these next 3 chapters are right before Lucy becomes pregnant, so i'm going back to tell the stories of 3 other couples I forgot to add, so here is the Miraxus chapter.**

_Laxus PoV_

I walk into the Guild hall after my journey (I'm going to have Laxus just return from his long ass journey) and I only see Mirajane at the bar cleaning some glasses. She looks up and her eyes go wide as she runs towards me. She jumps into my arms as she hugs me and I hug her back. "I missed you" she tells me. "I missed you too Mira" I respond. "Where have you been, I've been worried Laxus." "I needed to find myself, I needed to realize that nakama is more important than strength because my nakama give me strength." Mirajane looks at me surprised at how much I have changed. "I have to go now Laxus, I'll see you tomorrow" She says as she is about to walk out. "Wait Mira" "Yes Laxus?"

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I see a blush appear on her face. "I'd love to" and at that she walked out. I smile and walk home.

~_The next day~_

I walk into the guild hall as everyone looks at me and a party begins at my return. The guild partied all night. After the party I find Mirajane. I must say she looks outstanding, she is wearing a knee length purple dress as her natural flowing hair is cascading down her back. I walked up to her as she was getting ready. "You look amazing tonight" I say to her as she looks up. "You look handsom tonight as well Laxus." I hold my hand out for her to take it. "Ready to go?" I ask her as she grabs my hand responds with the nod of her head. I hold her hand as we walk to the resturant.

~_After the date no pov~_

"I hope you had fun on our date Mira" said Laxus. "I had a lot of fun Laxus" Mirajane replies. "I'm glad" he states as he leans down and kisses her.

**So hoped you liked this little Miraxus chapter Im going to make so the two have 2 kids and are married. And the next two chapters are going to be bonus as well with Elfgreen being one and Bixanna the other.**


	18. Please try it

**Hey guys please dont get mad at me but im going to be writing an au which is going to be my main goal right now because in the end this story is going to have like 120 chapters so its a Speed Racer AU please try it out when I post it**


	19. Important Announcement

I have some news for this story and my other,to be honest ive completley lost ideas for both and since no one even seems to care about them i dont see why i should keep writing, ive been looking for a co-author/editor but i know no onoe would want to so if by some chance i get one or people actually care i may continue otherwise adieu


	20. Announcement pt2

hello to the few people that seem to care (Thanks ALOT by the way) my main reason if i didnt state in my last update is that i need ideas i would love if you guys to review whichever story you see this review on and give me ideas for my stories, i will and would take each one into consideration and perhaps combine them, sorry if im asking too much but id love to write again its just im brain dead for these stories, for now on **The Fairy Tale Is Over** ill try to finish up the other bonuses and for **A Racers Dream **i can pull a stereotypical karaoke moment in as for the victory party id like any and every piece of feed back thank you!


	21. Thank You

So it seems the whole lotta yous want me to continue, i will try i have changed and its been awhile since i have written and to Galeshipper18 email me at deathblade4515 if you cant email then pm me on this site


End file.
